The Darkness of Clark Kent
by GodricGryff
Summary: CANCELLED.As darkness threatens to consume him, Clark leaves Smallville to protect his loved ones from himself. But what happens when a woman known as Lois Lane tries to bring him back? Clark/lois pairing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: here's a new story, I already posted the complete story on a website call Divine Intervention, Google it, it's a website devoted purely to Lois/Clark pairings, of which I am a firm believer in. if anyone goes there, my name is sageofthe6paths.

I will post a new chapter at least once or twice a week, so that I can get more reviews. Be sure to enjoy!

The Darkness of Clark Kent.

The Loft.

Clark Kent sat on his couch in the loft of his barn, watching the sunset. In one hand was an empty bottle of Jack Daniels, long ago emptied. To him, it was a sad thing Kryptonians couldn't get drunk, for he wished he could simply be rid of his sorrows, if only for a night. He had sat here, for hours on end, thinking about the misery of his life.

The death of his father, Jonathan Kent, had struck a hard blow. But he had recovered, and moved on, sending it to the back of his mind.

His on and off again relationship with Lana Lang had torn him emotionally, when she had broken it off with him, it had hurt. When she had shacked up with his most hated enemy no less than 2 hours later that was devastating.

And now came the event that drove Clark Kent, Smallvilles' icon of good, over the edge.

The death of his best friend, Chloe Sullivan.

Or murder, as he called it. When Clark had found out about it, it had driven him over the edge. In a fit of anger, or madness as he called it, Clark had hunted down and killed the perpetrators.

No one officially knew it was him, though his mother, Martha Kent, and his friend and Chloe's cousin, Lois, had suspected it was him. And it was his actions that drove him to his current state.

He had felt immeasurable guilt at killing them, and the dark events of his life, all came rushing back. First it started with the nightmares of his father and Chloe blaming him for their deaths, then saying how ashamed they were of him.

It had driven him over the edge. Clark looked up to see the last of the sunset, he stood and got ready.

Tonight he was leaving smallville, never to look back.

**Next morning.**

Lois drove her car down the long drive way to the Kent farm, trying to find a way to change the thoughts that were threatening to consume her. She had taken up the job as Mrs. Kent's Chief of Staff, as well as being a free lance journalist, so much work to take her mind off of her cousin Chloe. And when Lois thought of Chloe, her thoughts strayed to Clark.

She had no idea how she felt about him, over the past month she had felt feelings develop. At first she thought it was because of grief, that she needed someone to comfort her. But as time went on, she felt her heart reach out for him. And after that one time, the one time she and Clark gave in, and had one night together, was the greatest moment of her life.

Then he had started to withdraw, Lois thought it was her that was causing it, that he felt he made a mistake sleeping with her. Then she heard him, she had went to Mr. Kent's grave stone. Mr. Kent had always felt like a father to her, a better father then her own, and she felt safe and secure telling him her greatest fears, her hopes, her loves. So she was surprised when she had spotted Clark there, crying, she had listened in, hearing him say how it was all his fault. How it was his fault he died because of the deal he made with Jor-El, how it was his fault he ruined his relationship with Lana, how it was his fault Chloe had died, and how guilty he felt for being with Lois. She had heard him say that he loved her, but was afraid he had pushed her away with the one night stand, and how he felt he lost his chance at happiness.

Lois's heart broke that day, as she listened to the sorrows of the man she loved. She wanted to be there for him, to help him, to comfort him, to love him. But when she turned around to try and talk to him, he was gone. Thus was why she was on her way to the Kent farm. She was going to confess her feelings for him, and to show him that he can have happiness, with her.

When Lois pulled into the drive way, she got out and headed into the farm house.

"Clark! Clark are you here?" she yelled. After no response, she went out to the barn and climbed the stairs to the loft, he wasn't here either.

She looked around and saw an empty bottle of Jack Daniels, "Clark, what has happened to you?" she asked to the air.

She looked around and went back into the house and sat on the couch, wondering where he was at.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a note on the table in front of the couch, she picked it up and it read.

_Sorry, but after much thought, I felt that I had to leave. I need to find myself, to find what it means for me to exist. Don't try finding me, you won't succeed, if I return, it will be when I am ready, not before._

_-Clark._

Lois stared at the note with tears brimming in her eyes, and for the first time since Chloe's death, she cried.


	2. Chapter 2

The Darkness of Clark Kent.

Chapter 2.

3 months later.

Lois sat at the kitchen table inside the Kent house staring into her cup of coffee. Thinking over the last 3 terrible months brought tears to her eyes. She remembered when Martha Kent came home, wondering why Lois never showed up for the scheduled meeting, only to find her curled up on the couch, asleep with dried tears on her face. When Martha had asked what was wrong, Lois spilled.

She told her everything, from her one night stand with Clark, to her listening to Clark at his father's grave site, to her realization that she was in love with him, to the note.

Martha had been understanding, she herself had cried after listening to everything, Martha cried for her sons sorrow, and for her son leaving. After both women got the tears out, Martha gave Lois her blessing in loving her son, and silently prayed that Clark would return to Lois's waiting arms.

Martha, deciding Lois was ready, had told Lois about Clarks secret, about his birth on a destroyed planet called Krypton, to his landing on earth, to all his troubles hiding his powers and trying to live a normal life. She told Lois about Clarks Fortress of Solitude and how Jor-El healed the injuries Lois sustained on Dark Thursday, she told Lois why Clark felt so guilty about everything and about how he was in conflict with his biological father over his destiny. Lois cried once more, she cried for Clark whose life has been one tragedy after another.

After that emotionally charged night, Lois immediately set out to finding Clark; she put her writing on hold, and spent her time between working with Martha and looking for Clark. After the first 2 months of no success, Lois swallowed her pride and went to Oliver Queen for help.

After telling him everything, he agreed. He was sad that Lois had moved on, but he had accepted it, and agreed to put their past behind them.

After an additional month of looking, neither had success, though neither stopped.

Others besides Lois and Martha were affected by Clark's disappearance. The group that worked with Oliver, who named themselves the Justice League, or JL for short were affected.

Bart was upset, for he looked up to Clark as an older brother figure, as the brother that had helped him find acceptance in the League, and a new family.

AC looked down, for he remembered how he and Clark first met, by destroying one of Lex's facilities to save local wildlife and how they saved each other's lives that day.

Victor sat in his room, going over his memories of his dear friend. He remembered how Clark saved his life from Lex Luthor, and how Clark brought him and the girl he had loved, Katherine together, if only briefly.

Oliver himself remembered Clark, and how they have helped each other over the years, he remembered their friendship, and the battles they fought in together.

They all made a vow to Lois, they would find Clark Kent, and bring him home, or die trying, like he would do for them.

Lionel Luthor himself was also affected by Clark's disappearance. Since becoming the emissary of Jor-El, he had the opportunity to get to know Clark better, and had even considered him a son. He wanted to join the search, but couldn't without raising the suspicions of his other son, Lex, with whom he was greatly ashamed. He blamed himself for Lex, he had raised him to be a monster, and he was glad that his second son, Clark, was raised by someone else.

Lex himself was affected by Clarks disappearance, Clark Kent was once a friend, and now a rival. Somewhere, deep down, Lex still remembers the good times they had, as friends, and the times they had as rivals. He never bothered to search for Clark, thinking that with Clark gone, his life would be easier for his various deeds.

Lana was hit hard, she still held some form of love for her ex, but she also felt betrayed, that he would leave her to Lex without some form of a fight.

All in all, the town of smallville didn't feel the same for many, for Clark had brought a brightness that was unmatched, a light in his heart that was almost Saint like, and with it gone, for many, it felt like a part of the towns soul had disappeared as well.


	3. Chapter 3

The Darkness of Clark Kent.

Chapter 3.

Somewhere in Southeast Asia.

In a hut sitting on the side of a river bank, we watch as a young man with wet black hair walks inside and over to the far right corner, where an anvil sits. He picks some metal pipes and a hammer and sets to work.

Clark Kent used his heat vision on the metal to make it hot enough to pound. He used only a small measure of his strength to mold the metal into what he desired, his concentration solely on the project at hand.

In a matter of minutes he had a small rutter for a boat, and set it into the ever growing pile. Clark made his living in repair work, doing the best job around.

When he had finished his days work, he laid down on his cot and stared into the night sky. Over the past several months, he had had a hard time sleeping, the nightmares still haunting him, only now they grew. Instead of just his father and Chloe, it now included the men he had killed, his mother voicing her disappointment, and Lois.

It was his dreams of Lois that hurt the most, he loved her above all else, but he was afraid, and the fear manifested itself into his dreams. His dreams included her yelling at him, saying he was a failure, that he failed his family and friends. She would call him an alien freak that should have been euthanized at birth.

In one dream, the worst dream, he had dreamt that he had found happiness with her, and it was during a moment of love making that he lost control of his powers, and the rest is unmentionable.

This was why Clark was located where he was. He was isolated; no one visited him unless they wanted something repaired. No family that could be hurt by his actions, and no possible way he could hurt Lois.

'She would be so much happier without me.' He thought.

Clark turned his head to look at the picture he kept on a table near his cot. It was one of the few possessions he had dared to take with him. The picture was of Lois, smiling at a joke that he had made before the death of Chloe. They were happier times, good times, and they were over.

He finally fell asleep, to the everlasting land of nightmares.

Next day.

It was the next day that Clark awoke, shaking away a screaming Lois, and stood to carry out his routine. About 15 minutes later he heard the sound of footsteps.

"What do you want?" he asked as he turned around, only to stop when he found two soldiers standing before him.

Clark was quick to mask his surprise, and he sent a silent prayer that he wouldn't have to hurt these men.

One of the men held his hands out and spoke, "calm down, we mean you no harm Mr. Kent, we are unarmed and have only come to speak with you."

"Who are you?" asked Clark.

"My name is Brigadier General Francis X. Hummel, United States Marine Corps. This man beside me is my second in command Colonel Tom Baxter, we are here to present a proposition, but before we get to that, we would like to lay down some details. Will you listen?" asked Hummel.

Clark measured them quickly, before nodding and indicating they could have a seat.

"Call me Clark." He said.

"Well Clark, we have come here because we want your assistance. You see, we know of your powers, for we have been studying you since the second meteor shower that hit Smallville, Kansas." Started the General.

Clark's eyes widened as his mind went through many thoughts and his greatest fears.

"Relax Clark; the only ones that know are myself and the Colonel here. No one else knows, your name is only mentioned as being missing. I have done a lot of work to keep your secret and I have no intention of revealing it, ever. We have become aware of your abilities after the Colonel hear, who was in smallville to help evacuate the town, had witnessed you take and shield a child from a direct impact with a meteor. You understanding so far?" finished the General.

Clark nodded, not likening where this was going.

"We are aware Clark that you like to protect the innocent, to bring criminals to justice. That is what we do; we are Marine Force Recon, the most elite unit of Marines in the world. Officially, we do not exist; we operate outside US and international law. Our main mission is to safe guard the United States, and to bring criminals to justice. We capture or eliminate war criminals, terrorists, mass murders, etc. our most recent mission involved us going to Nigeria and capturing a man who had murdered thousands in an ethnic cleansing campaign. We are like your friend Oliver Queen and his allies, only we operate on a world wide scale, not city. We want you to join our forces; you would be an invaluable ally. Do you have any questions?" finished the General.

Clark had to try very hard to hide his look of surprise; this was not what he was expecting. He was trying to escape the world, to allow his loved ones to be free of the burden that was him. To not get caught up in acts of heroism anymore, yet here was a General asking him for help. He had hundreds of questions, but he slowed down, and selected ones that were most important.

"What if I said no, would you reveal my abilities?"

"No Clark, whether you accept or not has no bearing. Your secret will remain secret; we in Force Recon pride ourselves in our secret keeping skills, and you will be surprised what we have to keep secret." Said then General.

"If I join, who will I answer to?" asked Clark.

"You will answer to me or to the Colonel. No one else, no other General, not even the President." Answered the General.

"What acts will I be forced to commit? I don't like to kill, I've done enough of that." Said Clark.

"Our mission is to capture terrorist and war criminals. Your main job, like the rest of us, is capture, not eliminate unless absolutely necessary." Came the answer.

"What about my powers?" asked Clark.

"If you join, you will use your powers only in the gravest of circumstance, you will rely on your training and your team, like every marine." Said the General.

"What about my name, I have gone through a lot of effort to remain hidden; I don't want to come out again." Said Clark.

"You will be issued a new identity, a new name, a new life. Clark Kent will remain hidden, while the new you will work with us. Also, if you accept, you will be commissioned a Lieutenant, and will receive on the site training. As part of Force Recon, advancement is quick because of the mortality rate; I've seen people go from Lt to Majors in the span of a year." The General then handed Clark a file and continued.

"Everything you need to know is in that file; I'm giving you 24 hours to decide. Till then, good night Clark." Finished the General as he stood up and left with the Colonel.

Clark sat down and put his head in his hands, he had a lot to think about, and so little time to decide.

A/N: new chapter, I'll be posting another in a few days.


	4. Chapter 4

The Darkness of Clark Kent.

Chapter 4.

Clarks Hut, somewhere in Southeast Asia.

Clark sat in a chair, eyes closed and deep in thought. He had taken into consideration of the offer General Hummel had offered him. A place in the unit of the most elite of soldiers as an officer, with a goal to stop evil from the shadows, with a new identity. He read through the file given to him, which detailed the training required, as well as weapons, officer conduct, and the Force Recon code of Honor.

It was the code that got his attention, for the code detailed that by joining; you were doing this for the benefit of mankind, not for glory. Your name will not be published when you do a heroic act, you will not be a star with book deals, you will be a shadow whose goal is to fight for betterment of humankind.

When Clark heard footsteps, he looked up to see the two men from yesterday.

"Have you decided Clark?" asked general Hummel.

Clark stood up and looked the man square in the eye, "I accept."

The general smiled, "good, I'm confident you made the right decision. Pack up, we have a copter waiting, we leave in 2 hours."

Clark nodded and packed up what he owned, which wasn't much, just the cloths on his back and a few pictures. Soon, they were in a copter, and Clark was on his road to destiny.

1 year later, (1 year and 3 months since Clark's disappearance.)

Kent Farm.

Lois sat on the couch rubbing her forehead. The past year was rough she reflected.

First, there was Clark's disappearance, and then Lana was killed by Lex in a car bomb. Only Lana wasn't really killed, it was a clone, she had returned not long after, arriving on the Kent farm to see if Lois had found anything on Clark.

When Lois replied no, and that if she did she wouldn't tell Lana that had led to a massive fight. Lana argued that she had genuine feelings for Clark that she loved him and she knew he loved her to.

Lois had yelled back saying that Clark didn't love her anymore, and that she needs to stop trying to control him and leading him around like some sort of puppy dog and that she, herself, loved Clark.

Lana had yelled back, saying that Clark could never love a wannabe reporter who had to rely on the generosity of his mother.

Lois slapped Lana, hard, and told her that if she ever came back she would seek Shelby on her, and judging from how the dog was growling, he preferred it sooner rather than later.

Lois expanded her search by getting a partner, Jimmy Olsen, Chloe's boyfriend before her death. He had been deemed trustworthy by Martha, and been briefed on Clarks powers. He was accepting, saying he would help anyway possible.

Not long after, the Justice League had attacked one of Lex's facilities in Reeves Dam, and unintentionally released a Krytonian craft, and a girl named Kara.

The girl had caused some trouble at first, going into nursery's and playgrounds around the area looking for her infant cousin, Kal-El.

After Lois and jimmy cornered her, Lois explained to Kara about Clark, and Kal-El, about his powers and life in smallville, and finally his disappearance.

Kara had been devastated, thinking she had failed her uncle in being unable to raise her cousin as if he were her own son. But with prompting from Lois, had joined the search for Clark, but she had to first reclaim her craft, which was stolen by a rogue government agent.

When Kara and the Justice League finally located the craft, they found the facility empty with the exception of the body of the traitor agent, who was found dead with bullet holes.

That was a mystery to everyone, but they forgot it as they were all focused on securing the craft, which they were able to do.

Later, Oliver had been sending in reports that had raised many questions to one Lois lane. It seemed as if Lex's facilities were coming under attack by a rogue group. No one knew who they were; they just knew that they were good, damn good.

Then came the private life of Lois herself. A man known as Grant Gabriel had come to the farm asking to have Lois join the Daily Planet. He was apparently interested in her skills as a writer from when she was writing.

But Lois quickly learned he wanted her for other reasons. She didn't like that; it disgusted her to think a man would lie to her and hire her simply so he could try to get into her pants.

She declined the offer and chose to stay on the farm or with Martha in DC when needed. Unfortunately, Grant didn't like taking no for an answer.

He called Lois day and night; he sent her flowers and chocolates. Lois tried to get a restraining order, but somehow Lex got involved and stopped it.

Lois had even taken to having Jimmy stay over, and had invited Kara to stay as well. They were more than willing, for they felt like family.

To Kara, Lois was already family, all she had to do was get Lois married to Clark and it would be official, though no one knew that's what she was planning.

Lois was tired and sad, she missed Clark terribly, and the people of smallville missed him to, it was like part of the towns soul was missing.

She went up to Clarks bed and undressed, she then put on one of Clarks flannel shirts and a pair of pajama bottoms and pulled up the shirt to sniff in Clarks scent, it was all she had left of him. To night she was alone, Kara was in Europe trying to find a lead and Jimmy was in Metropolis working with Oliver late into the night.

She was about to climb into Clarks bed when a shadow came from behind her and covered her mouth. Taken by surprise, she tried to fight back but her arms were pinned to her sides and she slipped in darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

The Darkness of Clark Kent.

Chapter 5.

Unknown Location.

Lois groaned as she slowly opened her eyes to find herself in the darkness of a room. She tries to make out details, but it was too dark to do so.

"I see you have awoken." Said a voice.

Lois looked in the direction the voice, "who's that? Who's there?"

"Come on Lois, surely you recognize me?" asked the voice.

Lois looked hard when she heard footsteps heading away from her, when suddenly the lights are brought on in a low dim, so the room was still dark, but she could make out details.

She saw the man walked closer to her, and she was able to make out some details.

"Grant Gabriel? What the hell are you doing with me?" she growled out.

He walked closer to her with a smile, "surely you know Lois. We are meant to be, I saw that the moment I first laid eyes on you. I want you lane, and you will be mine."

He leaned down and clasped her cheek, "and what we Luthors' want, we get."

Lois's eyes widened before he leaned down further and gave her a passionate kiss.

Outside.

Outside in the wilderness, a small group of men were watching the supposedly secret building, studying the lay out, the guard rotations, and weaknesses.

"Major Jaeger, all units have reported in, we are ready to make our move." Said Captain Hendrickson.

The Major looked at the Captain, "give the all clear Captain. Remember our objective; we must capture the subject alive."

The Captain nodded before getting back on the radio, "all clear! All clear! All units move in."

In the darkness of night, if one were to pay attention they would see a dozen shadows move across the ground and to the building.

Lois was pushed up against the wall, he hands still bound behind her back, "what do you mean Luthor?"

Grant smiled, "my real name is Julian Luthor, and I'm the younger brother of Lex. I've simply been biding my time before I revealed myself, but when I saw you, I knew you were the one I would reveal myself to. I love you Lois, and I know you love me to."

Lois gave him a look of disgust, "I don't know what you're playing at, but I am not in love with you. I love someone else, and even if I wasn't in love with him, I would never date a sick person like you."

Grant looked angry as he slapped Lois across the face.

"Is that all you got? I've been shot, stabbed, even bombed. A slap is nothing to me you psycho." Said Lois.

Grant took some deep breaths, before he adopted a more calm expression, "I'm sorry I hit you Lois, I didn't mean to let my anger control me."

Grant then pushed her up against the wall and gave her a deep kiss.

Major Frank Jaeger led his team of 5 over to the door. He waits for a few moments for the call.

"Sir, just received word from Wolf 2. Power is down, we are go." Said Captain Hendrickson.

The Major nods before he puts a charge on the door and it blows off its hinges. The Major leads his team inside, shooting the guards that come running with their silencer equipped rifles.

They run through the dark hallways, checking ever room they come across. The Major leads his team deeper into the building and puts his hand up to order his team to stop.

He peers around the corner with his night vision, leans back and nods to his team. The Major and his team quickly run around the corner and shoot the guards before they can respond.

The Major then walks over to the door the guards were previously guarding; he turns the handle and walks in.

He is then presented with quite the shock, his target kissing a woman. He takes a closer look and sees that her hands are bound, knowing the intentions of the man, the Major pulls out his side arm and shoots the target in the neck with a Tranquilizer dart, sending him to the ground.

The woman then looks up and walks over to the Major, "thanks for the save."

Lois stops as she gets a clear look at Majors face and her eyes widen, "Clark!?"


End file.
